Not until I fix my heart
by Smoochynose
Summary: Kari decides to sit in the rain until she discovers why she is so broken hearted and TK patiantly sits with her. Takari!


This is my first oneshot so I don't think it will be very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. 

* * *

Kari sat on the bench. It was raining but she didn't care. She was already soaked through but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was trying to make the pain go away. She needed to heal her broken heart. How? How could he have done that to her? They had been so close. Then _she_ turns up. She was with him for over a year. He knew how much she cared about him. How could he do that to her?

Tears were forming in her eyes now. It shouldn't hurt this much. She had had her suspicions but for it to be announced to everyone in the canteen to hear including her was hard. Not only had he broken her heart but also he had humiliated her. The tears were now running down her cheeks, mingling with the raindrops, which were running down her hair and onto her face. Rain that was hard, cold and uncaring but why would the rain care about her?

She looked up for a moment. There was nobody paying attention to the girl crying her eyes out on the bench. At that moment she felt like nobody cared. Why should they? She looked hard down at the ground and tried to work out why it hurt so much. She wasn't that serious about him towards the end, in truth she was going to break up with him, so why did it still hurt so badly?

Was it because he had started off as a friend? She knew that she could never trust him again so in a way she had lost a friend. It seemed logical but he wasn't one of her best friends in the first place. It couldn't be that.

Was it because she had been humiliated? It had been announced to nearly the whole school that her boyfriend was sleeping with another girl. Most people were saying that already and she had got over the humiliation. It had to be something else.

She started to shiver but she couldn't go inside yet. She had to heal her broken heart. Why was it so broken when she had been going to break up with him? Maybe it was because relationships between friends don't last when you want them to? It seemed logical, until she remembered that deep down part of her didn't want it to last with that boy. Now she had split up, why was that part of her the most pained?

She was really cold now but the rain kept coming down, harder than ever. Why was it the day her heart was shattered into a million pieces the day a thunderstorm popped out of nowhere to rain down on her? She knew the answer to that question already. She was the child of light and now her inner light was broken too, making everything dark and miserable.

She felt cold. She was unsure of whether it came from being in the rain so long or because of what happened to her. She chose the second option. It meant she could sit in the rain and figure out why she was hurting so bad a little longer.

She had no idea about what was causing the pain inside. She shivered violently on the bench as it began to hail, pelting her with icy bullets. The pain from the hail relieved her temporarily, distracting her from the pain she felt inside.

Suddenly she felt a warmth come over her and realised someone had put their jacket around her. She looked up and saw TK, His eyes full of concern. Kari looked down and after a second felt him sit down next to her.

She was wrong before when she thought that nobody cared. She suddenly realised one person did. TK had joined her in the rain just so she wouldn't be alone.

"You need to go inside and get dry," TK said over the rain, after Kari shivered again.

"I can't. Not until I know why my heart is broken," answered Kari.

TK looked at her. He was worried about her. She had been in the rain for hours and was sure to catch something but instead of questioning her, he nodded in understanding and took off his hat and put it on her head, something he had never done with his hat or anyone else before, "You need to stay warm. Your lips are turning blue."

"What about you?" asked Kari.

"I'll be fine. I've got hope to keep me warm but you need to find your light."

Kari nodded and went back to her trail of thoughts and soon learnt why she hurt so much now that TK was by her side.

She hurt so much because she thought that relationships with friends didn't work out. She had thought about that before but she couldn't find a reason why that would make her hurt so badly before but now she knew the reason. Deep down she had been in love with her best friend and if relationships with friends didn't work then it would mean she would never be with TK.

"Have you found the reason yet?" TK asked and Kari looked up at him and realised that his lips were going blue too. He had given her his jacket but that only meant that he was sitting in the rain in his T-shirt. He must have been freezing. Why would he do that?

She nodded in answer to his question, "I think I know why it hurt so bad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you," Kari said quietly but TK heard over the rain anyway.

"But you love Haruki," he said sounding shocked. He had waited years for Kari to tell him that and now that she was he didn't believe it. He had dreamt about it so many times that he thought he was in another one of his dreams.

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Kari.

TK shock his head.

"Maybe this will convince you," Kari said and leant over TK and gently kissed him and he soon reacted to her kiss by pulling her closer to him, happily responding to the kiss.

Suddenly the rain wasn't cold anymore. It was like tears of happiness raining down on them, soft, friendly and welcomed.

"Promise me something," Kari said when they broke apart.

"Anything."

"Promise me that relationships with friends work."

"I promise you that relationships with _best friends_ work and they last forever."

Kari smiled at TK the way she wanted to deep down for the first the first time. It was a smile that was filled with love and compassion that is more than what someone would feel for a friend. It was a lover's smile and it was a smile that stopped the rain from falling.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I don't like the ending, way too sappy for me...maybe I should kill someone off... 

Please review.


End file.
